


Suzu's Quest

by Najia111



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najia111/pseuds/Najia111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Seduce Me the Otome. As Suzu Cappini and Naomi Paterson drive to their friend Mika Anderson's mansion, they discover that something is amiss. And who is that mysterious guy who keeps on appearing wherever they go? Join the trio in their epic quest through the Abyssal Plains during the Demon War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loved Ones Missing!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prose writing entry to the Seduce Me 2: Demon War, Diana’s Ultimate Contest. This is my first fanfiction for any fandom although I am a published novelist. Please read and do comment! Enjoy!!

Suzu Cappini was sitting behind the driving wheel of her car; a shining black sedan. She had her cellphone to her ear and right now she was calling her best friend, Naomi Paterson. A few rings later, Naomi picked up. Suzu said excitedly,  
“Hey Paterson! I was thinking that why don’t we surprise Anderson today by taking her out for her wedding shopping. What do ya say?”  
Naomi replied after a few seconds,  
“Sounds like a great idea, Suzu! I’m free right now so just pick me up from my place.”  
Suzu whooped with joy and exclaimed,  
“Will do!”  
So then she revved her car engine and drove to Naomi’s house.  
As Suzu parked her car, Naomi waved to her from her door and then came and hopped inside her car.

On the way, Naomi smiled mischievously and teased Suzu,  
“I think you totally have a crush on that new handsome guy in Mika’s class. Neal, right? You grow all nervous in front of him.”  
Suzu answered forcefully,  
“I do not! Dream on, Paterson!”  
Before Naomi could say anything more, surprisingly they actually saw Neal on the side of the road near Mika’s mansion. He was tall, fair and handsome with long flowing black locks and brilliant blue eyes. He was having a heated row with two men who were as tall as him. Suzu parked her car nearby and together with Naomi she started walking towards Neal. Seeing them coming his way, Neal shouted to them in an alarmed voice,  
“Don’t come near, you two! It’s not safe for you.”  
The two men spun around to face Naomi and Suzu and then something strange happened. They rushed towards them at a supernaturally fast speed and grabbed them. They then magically opened a portal quickly and prepared to jump into it. Neal lunged towards them and managed to tackle the man holding Suzu to the ground. Unfortunately, it was too late for Naomi as she and the man holding her were sucked into the portal and it closed with a crackling sound. Suzu cried out her voice trembling,  
“No, Paterson!”  
And then she started weeping. Neal tried to comfort her but she kept on crying.

Just then, a tall, slim man with black hair wearing black-rimmed spectacles came near them. It was James, Mika’s demon fiancé. He exclaimed looking worried,  
“What’s the matter? I heard the commotion and came. Why are you crying, Suzu!?”  
Suzu muttered hiccupping a little,  
“Two men tried to capture me and Paterson. I escaped but they took Paterson away! Would you believe me if I said that those guys could do magic? They opened a portal kinda thingy and took Paterson inside that.”  
James looked shocked and then he cried out in a panicky tone,  
“What!? I hope you are okay, Suzu. Although that’s terrible that Naomi was captured. But where is Mika? Was she with you too!?”  
Suzu shook her head. Then Neal spoke up gravely,  
“Maybe the Demon Lord took Naomi away because he also took Mika previously. I was coming to tell you that before I was intercepted by these two demons.”  
James stared at Neal. Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He seized Neal by his collar and demanded to know everything he knew. Before Neal could answer, Suzu put a hand on James’ shoulder and murmured,  
“Stop it, James! Neal saved my life!”  
James released him slowly. So then Neal replied,  
“Thank you, Suzu. I know all this because I too am a demon from the Abyssal Plains like you, James. I saw Mika being taken away by the Demon Lord’s minions. I fought them too but they overpowered me and took her away.”  
In response, James simply clutched his head in despair. Suzu got very confused and demanded an explanation after she called out Mika’s name in a voice full of sorrow.

So then pulling himself together, James told her about what she needed to know about the Demon world. But Suzu was not convinced and she asked for proof. So James conjured up a fireball in his hand to show her and Neal kissed her on the cheek making use of his incubus powers. Suzu felt her energy drain from her but she did not know why or how she felt so elated too. She exclaimed,  
“What’s all this!?”  
James answered,  
“See! I can do magic and Neal kissed you to demonstrate his power. We are both incubi. We live on others’ sexual energy. That’s why you must have felt drained yet very happy. I know it’s alot to take in for you.”  
Suzu nodded awkwardly and then sat down on the ground, looking a bit shaken. 

Meanwhile, James called his brothers by their true names and one by one they appeared before him in a wisp of smoke. They looked very anxious as James explained to them the situation. Sam said pumping his fist,  
“We gotta go and save Mika and Naomi like right now! Let’s go!”  
Suzu interrupted,  
“I will go with you to save my friends.”  
James shook his head and tried to reason with her but Suzu was adamant in going.

So then James finally said adjusting his spectacles thoughtfully,  
“Alright, Suzu. But how will we transport you there?”  
Neal replied snapping his fingers,  
“I know of a way. Luckily, I actually have brought the necessary materials from the Abyssal Plains here. I will go and fetch them.”  
James nodded and waited for Neal to return.

Neal came back after sometime with a bag, and then he started explaining the procedure of opening a portal via a Gate Spell to transport a human to James. He put the bag on the ground, muttered an incantation and looked towards the sky. A dark purple aura surrounded him as his eyes turned golden. Different items came out of the bag and danced around as a light illuminated them. Neal then pointed towards them. He drew a circle in the air and it together with the items burst into a blinding light. A portal then revealed itself. Neal said panting a little,  
“Go, all of you! Mika is there I think. I will follow.”  
James with his brothers and Suzu jumped inside the portal and before it could close Neal joined them as the portal closed behind him.


	2. Rendezvous at Diana's Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is Chapter 2! Please please please comment!

Neal came back after sometime with a bag, and then he started explaining the procedure of opening a portal via a Gate Spell to transport a human to James. He put the bag on the ground, muttered an incantation and looked towards the sky. A dark purple aura surrounded him as his eyes turned golden. Different items came out of the bag and danced around as a light illuminated them. Neal then pointed towards them. He drew a circle in the air and it together with the items burst into a blinding light. A portal then revealed itself. Neal said panting a little,  
“Go, all of you! Mika is there I think. I will follow.”  
James with his brothers and Suzu jumped inside the portal and before it could close Neal joined them as the portal closed behind him.

Their heads reeling, they appeared inside a large, banquet hall inside a castle. There in front of them stood Mika with Diana in her demon form and five unfamiliar demons. Before anyone could react, James leapt in front of Mika protectively and cried out staring daggers at Diana,  
“You! What are you doing with my Mika!?”  
Before Diana could reply, Mika held James and muttered,  
“James, please! Diana is a friend now and she is helping me.”  
James and his brothers looked highly surprised at what Mika just said. Then seeing Suzu standing there, Mika called out,  
“Suzu! What are you doing here!? Where is Naomi!?”  
Suzu looked a little fearfully towards Diana and answered,  
“Paterson has been captured by some demons here. Neal who is a demon too saved me from them and he thinks that the Demon Lord may have captured her. We thought he had you too but thank goodness you seem to be safe here from him, Anderson.”  
Mika sat down on a nearby chair looking distressed. So James went to her and hugged her.

After a while, Diana spoke up,  
“I have tried to send Mika back a couple of times but I have failed somehow. It seems the Demon Lord has put a Barrier Curse on her. She can’t leave the Abyssal Plains until and unless the Demon Lord himself is killed to break the curse.”  
Erik cried out, looking horrified,  
“Oh my! He must have sacrificed the blood of a thousand demons for that!”  
Diana nodded looking grave. Then she addressed a demon beside her with long black hair,  
“Shadow, I want you to go out tomorrow and find out where the Demon Lord has kept this girl, Naomi.”  
He gave a stiff nod in reply. So then, Diana said to the others in her haunting demon voice,  
“Well, why don’t we rest up for today? Tomorrow we may be able to act. Rabbit here will show you to your rooms.”  
She gestured towards a veiled demon with long rabbit-like ears who wore a blue dress. Everyone agreed and together they started following Rabbit.

The next day while everyone sat at the dining table in the banquet hall having lunch, Shadow returned from his errand. He bowed to Diana and said,  
“My Lady, the girl is being held captive at Fort Zalana which is inside the Demon Lord’s territory.”  
Mika said in a determined tone,  
“Let’s go there now!”  
Diana interrupted,  
“No, you mustn’t go. It’s a trap to lure you out, Mika as you are vital to the Demon Lord.”  
Mika was resolute in going but Diana continued arguing with her. Then Neal spoke up,  
“I know that place well. I will go there.”

Then everyone debated about who would go until at last, it was decided that only Neal, Suzu and Matthew would go covertly. Neal and Matthew drank glamor potions to disguise themselves. Then Neal performed a spell on Suzu as well which changed her appearance to a demon. After saying goodbye to everyone, they set out on their journey.


	3. The Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last chapter! Hope you like it! And please give me your comments.  
> How is it?  
> Cheers
> 
> See ya  
> Till next time!

They rode on extremely swift demon horses through the barren landscape of the Abyssal Plains. After riding for some miles, they decided to stop and rest for a while. After they had rested, Matthew scratched his head thoughtfully and asked Neal,  
“Neal, who are you really? And why are you helping us out so much?”  
Neal let out a sigh and replied,  
“My true name is Nessus. I am an incubus from the former country of Ashka which the Demon Lord conquered. I fought in the army against the Demon Lord but we faced defeat. I rushed to protect my mother but I was too late. The ruthless soldiers had murdered her. Ever since, I had vowed revenge on the Demon Lord. I had no home so a kindly demon took me in for sometime. After that, I went on my travels where I heard about the human world. I traveled there with the help of a human who practiced demon magic named Harold Anderson. I stayed with Harold for sometime where he dissuaded me from seeking vengeance. I liked him and his human world so I continued staying there. But when I found out that Harold had started talking to the Demon Lord’s sons, I got angry that he befriended the sons of my mother’s killer although I know now that he did not do it purposefully to hurt me and so I forgive him. We had an argument and I left only to return at poor Harold’s funeral. When I found out that Mika was Harold’s true heir I started observing her. That’s why I took the alias of Neal, hid my age and identity and enrolled in Mika’s college. Through her I met Suzu and Naomi too.”  
Then he looked at Suzu a serious expression on his face and said,  
“Suzu, if you ever need my help, please call me by my true name. I will always help you.”  
A silence followed Neal’s story. Then Suzu nodded and answered,  
“Alright, Neal. I really appreciate that.”  
Matthew’s expression softened, he smiled and patted Neal on his back.

That night, Neal was woke up by a demon he knew to be the one who had taken him in after his defeat. The demon requested Neal to follow him so that they could talk. He took Neal away from his travel companions and they then talked about each other’s lives. Suddenly, Neal heard Suzu calling him in his mind. He immediately rushed back towards the campsite where she and Matthew were being attacked by demons. Neal shouted angrily at his old friend turned foe about his lowly betrayal, and he leapt to fight. He quickly grabbed a demon and flung him in the air. The demon holding Suzu taunted him,  
“What’s the matter, fallen Prince? Have you lost your touch?”  
Neal let out a bellow of rage and saved Suzu by choking the demon holding her to death. Just then, Matthew was being overpowered by the other demons and so Neal joined him and together they managed to annihilate them all. Breathing heavily, both Suzu and Matthew thanked Neal greatly for his help. Then Suzu asking him looking puzzled,  
“Neal, why were those demons calling you a Prince?”  
Neal hung his head and confessed,  
“You see, I was the Crown Prince of Ashka and my mother was the slain Queen. I hope that the Demon Lord will be defeated so that I can reclaim my rightful crown. Fort Zalana once belonged to Ashka and I have actually lived there for sometime. So I happen to know about the secret underground passage through it and I think we should make use of that to get in. Let’s just go there now.”  
Suzu gave Neal a reassuring hug and then she and Matthew agreed with him and they without any delay, set out again.

Upon reaching their destination near Fort Zalana, they came up upon a dried-up shallow well. Neal reached down and starting tapping the bricks inside the well with his fist one by one. When he found a brick which elicited a hollow sound, he muttered something under his breath and tapped it thrice. All of a sudden, the well slid aside to reveal a dark entrance. They climbed down the passageway and the well slid back in its place. Neal grabbed a torch which hung on the wall and lit it. They then journeyed onwards and on the way they bravely fought many demons. They ultimately ended up inside Fort Zalana where they had a showdown with the Demon Lord’s lieutenant. After fighting him for quite a while, Neal and Matthew defeated him and tore him apart.

After that, they searched for Naomi whom they found in a nearby room, tied to a chair. Matthew freed her and Naomi then ran to hug Suzu and cried out,  
“Oh Suzu! Thank goodness! You saved me!”  
Suzu hugged her back and said joyfully,  
“Paterson! I am so relieved to see you now safe and sound. Neal and Matthew here were so brave!”  
She then told Naomi about everything that they had went through and Naomi thanked Neal and Matthew for their great help. Then together they returned to Diana’s castle where they had a tearful reunion with Mika and the others.

Suzu joined Neal later that night as he stood alone gazing at the stars on the terrace. Suzu hugged Neal and thanked him. Neal put a strand of Suzu’s wavy brown hair behind her ear and whispered huskily,  
“How could I not help such a beauty as yourself, Suzu?”  
Suzu blushed furiously. Then she felt a tingling sensation inside herself as she was drawn towards him. They shared many a kisses under the moonlight, not having a care in the world at that hour.  
………………………………………..

It was after many a brutal battle that the Demon Lord was finally defeated and killed and order was restored to the Abyssal Plains. Neal had abdicated his throne as his heart belonged to Suzu now. He returned to the human world along with Suzu and their friends and they left Diana incharge to rule the Abyssal Plains as the Demon Queen. There Neal had proposed to Suzu. She had accepted and they were married in a simple, yet elegant ceremony attended by family and friends. 

Today was their wedding night and they lay down in each other’s arms. They shared a long, passionate kiss. Suzu purred,  
“I love you so much, Neal. I want you. Take me now.”  
Neal replied in a desire-ridden voice,  
“I love you so much too, Suzu.”  
And together they made passionate love till the morning while crying out each other’s name in pure ecstasy content to be with each other, their love as one.

THE END


End file.
